Up Town Boy
by screamersilent
Summary: Formerly Titled "Up Town Girl" Set in Episode 3.05 "First Time" Blaine returns to Dalton to invite his old team mates to his play when he catches the eyes of a certain Warbler he's never seen before. Seblaine


_**Author Note: For now this is a one shot. I might continue this if reader's like it or if inspiration really hits. I did just a little update because I was rereading and caught a few mistakes let me know if I missed anything else.**_

It was mid autumn. The colorful leaves could be seen falling outside in the brisk afternoon air. His footsteps echoed with familiarity as the heels of his dress shoes clicked along the staircase that he'd jotted down dozens of times. It was the staircase where he had met Kurt, but honestly that was the furthest thing from his mind. The trip to his old school had nothing to do with his boy friend, it had to do with his friends. His team mates. That he had left behind, and missed so much.

Gaggles of Dalton boys walked to and from one direction or another. Each giving him a slight glance as they passed by him. Some smiling knowing him for the ex-poster boy Warbler he was. Blaine stuck out like a sore thumb in his grey sweater and bow tie.

As he neared the Warbler common room he could hear the faint hums of an 'impromptu' song about to start. Blaine picked up his pace, making it to the wide doorway right as the lyrics began. The room was alive with energy. Happy, content vibrant energy. So unlike the Mckinely choir room that was filled with an air of jealousy, and a fear of failing. Thick with a dire need for success from Mr. Shou and all the new direction. Here though it was so easy to breathe, and simply enjoy the moment.

Blaine smiled, missing Dalton missing the Warblers, the family and built in commrodery. He leaned against the threshold watching his friends joyously sing. Their moves were smooth, well-rehearsed, well executed.

He took in the familiar faces, and logged the new ones. No one had notice him yet … their eyes met. Even though he was sitting it was obvious that the unfamiliar Warbler was tall. Lanky. Porcelain skin. Bright, green eyes. Blaine's lips quirked as the smile on the boy's face grew. Then the innocent smile on the boy's face turned to one of… intrigue? Wonder? Hunger? Blaine watched the boy slide off the end table he'd been carelessly propped on to walk in rhythm with the song toward Blaine. Nick sang. The other Warblers circled before beginning to congregate some form. As this lanky boy reached out for Blaine's hand, he began to sing

" _She'll see I'm not so tough,"_ The voice was smoother than velvet, even and warm. He could hear that voice sing anything and never tire of it. Blaine's breathe hitched for half a second as his heart skipped. The boy's fingers were soft- proof he had never truly worked a day in his life, but secure. He could feel confidence waft off him in waves. Blaine almost tugged away—almost. " _Just because I'm in love..."_ Blaine had never felt such a jolt of joy as he had as the boy sang that verse, while looking into his eyes. The former warbler let himself be led by that soft hand, by those bright flirtatious eyes, and that magnificent jubielent smile, into a group he knew so well- even though half the members were new.

Blaine fell into step easily. Uptown Girl was an old Dalton tradition, every Warbler knew it by heart.

Mrs. Jenkins clacked by in her pumps and tight red skirt. Stopping in the doorway she shushed them. What a mistake. The Dalton boys sauntered to her teasing her with their musical boyish mischief. Blaine felt a tug of jealousy as The Lanky boy circled and serenaded Mrs. Jenkins. He wondered if the boy was only a tease whose interests were fleeting and he wondered why he cared.

It was after Thad's solo that was too flirty, which had Mrs. Jenkins sentence the boys back to their choir room. Blaine was more than impressed with the dance skills of the boy has he flipped up from the ground they locked eyes one more intense time as he landed only inches away from Blaine. That's when he noticed a faint patch of freckles along the Warbler's nose and cheeks. Blaine knew he was trying to impress him. And boy was he!

The Ex warbler opted to voyeur at the group as they finished flawlessly. Though he watched everyone his eyes kept going back to the tall lanky boy with the green eyes that never left his.

The number ended on a clean note like only a Warbler number could. Blaine clapped. Nick pointed at him a grin on his face, being the first to give him a hug. Still green eyes watched him, assessing him.

There were cheers and claps all around the room welcoming Blaine back. Trent was the first to speak what was on everyone's mind,

"We would sound so much better with you back in the mix. Is this your triumphant return to Dalton," His confidence fading as he pleaded, "Please?" The eager hopefulness in his eyes was the same in all veteran Warblers, hoping their star soloist had come home.

Blaine shook his head letting down his old team. He reached into his back pocket pulling out the reason he was there. He pretended to ignore all the faces that fell, only if slightly. "Actually, I'm here to invite you to my opening night at McKinley. West side story. I reserved a whole block of tickets just for the Warblers."

Adorable loving Trent was the first to reach out his hand for a ticket with chubby cheeked grin. Surprisingly though the first to speak was the boy with green eyes. "We'll be there once a Warbler always a Warbler. Right?" He spoke as if it was his right to speak for the entire group.

Blaine was taken back by the boy's confidence, and subtle flirtation in his eyes. He nodded and the rest of the Warblers agreed with the him. As they each took a ticket they walked away to stow them in their school bags for safe keep.

Soon it was only Blaine and the Boy.

"Blaine Anderson," He announced as if Blaine didn't know his own name Offering his hand introducing himself "Sebastian Smythe."

Blaine shook hands with Sebastian still studying him. Although his hand was soft his grip was firm. "Hi, are you a freshman?"

They let go, Sebastian seemed almost offended.

"Do I look like a freshman?" He asked, opening himself up to be checked out, and smirked as Blaine gave him a once over stuttering as he did so- Knowing that Blaine liked what he saw. Blaine glanced at the floor trying to collect himself. His heart had quickened and his mouth seemed dry. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow taking in the legend in front of him. The chemistry was undeniable.

They decided to chat once the Warblers had all scattered to their perspective places after practice. The table was a round, vintage, mahogany.

"So you're a legend at Dalton." Sebastian said biting his lower lip taking in Blaine.

The ex-warbler attempted to deny before Sebastian cut him off, "Hey, don't be modest," He leaned back in his chair letting Blaine leer over his long torso. "I was like 'I don't know who this Blaine guy his but apparently he's sex on a stick and sings like a dream.'"

Blaine's cheeks burned red. He hid his face with his hand, shaking away the accusation. There was no way that's what people were saying about him! He was going to have to have a serious talk with Nick!

"Alright since I'm working to recreate your medioric ascent I need to know. Why did you leave Dalton?" Blaine looked up catching the teasing glint in his eyes. They danced with a dangerous wave of attraction. He looked away quickly, grabbing his cup, "Were you tired of all these preppies?" But forgetting it as Sebastian paused a silent second pulling Blaine's hazel eyes to Sebastian's green ones. " Or was it that you broke too many hearts to stay?"

Blaine let out a shaky breath, knowing he could melt by the seductive sound of Sebastian's sweet voice.

Blaine let out a nervous laugh the blush still rosy on his cheeks, "It wasn't like that."

He had to ask himself why he left.

It took him a moment too long to remember Kurt. His sweet soprano singing, layers wearing, kind hearted Kurt. The Kurt he sang Duets with. The Kurt he had switched schools for. The Kurt he had forgotten about until now. He glanced at Sebastian with new eyes, now that his lover was in his mind again. The chemistry was still there, but it was tainted somehow by his relationship with Kurt.

"Let's just say, I miss Dalton every day, but McKinley is where," He paused looking at Sebastian again before looking to the side picture his Kurt in a knee length sweater, "my heart is." For some reason the words felt off on his tongue as he said them.

The left side of Sebastian's full crimson lips quirked up humored and intrigued by the comment as he examined Blaine. Taking in all of who he was. Blaine shifted, it was almost uncomfortable being scrutinized by those eyes that seemed to see every little thought and feeling Blaine wanted to keep hidden.

"Hmmm." Was all the Warbler said on the comment, but Blaine knew there was a great deal written behind those eyes that he was not saying to him. Instead of calling Sebastian on it, Blaine let it slide. Talking about his love for Kurt to this boy seemed so wrong and unappealing. They smiled coyly at the other before shifting to a safer topic.

Soon the conversation was easy, like everything at Dalton was to Blaine. They talked about school, singing, why they joined Glee, and who their musical Icons once did Sebastian dominate the conversation, making it a one sided prattle about NYADA, or his cloths or anything Kurt seemed to be in the habit of doing as of late. It was quite refreshing to feel listened to.

Blaine soon found out the pair shared a love for MJ, Queen, and Houston. At some point the two had begun to lean over the table so focused on the other as the world around them fell away and all they were left with was the conversation.

After some coaxing, Sebastian admitted, with great disdain and embarrassment, along with a half-hearted threat to kill if Blaine ever told anyone, to his love for Katy Perry. Blaine shook his head chuckling before saying he loved her eyes looked at each other. Blaine could see the earnest, relief in Sebastian's eyes for not being made fun of. A slow wide smile spread across the boy's face.

Blaine loved that smile. Blaine loved this b... The Ex-Warbler stopped that train of thought. He couldn't let himself. Not with Kurt. Sebastian's smile didn't falter, his eyes shimmered happy. Like he knew what Blaine had been about to think.

Sebastian's soft hand, with long fingers ticked and inched forward. Blaine grabbed his coffee before Sebastian could take hold of it. The Warbler let out an amused scoff before leaning back in his chair. The smile was replaced by a smirk. Blaine wasn't sure which one he liked better.

"I have to go. Lacrosse practice." He said. Blaine's heart thumped, dropping in disappointment. They were just getting to know each other. Blaine looked away feeling… was it hurt? "But" Sebastian said trailing off till Blaine looked back up at him, "could we meet again." He asked "I could really use some more insight from you, Blaine. You know Warbler to Warbler."

It took a moment to remember how to breathe as Blaine looked at him. He was so happy, if not slightly confused that the boy wanted to see him again. All he could manage was a meek "Sure, of course."

The Smirk returned as Sebastian winked. Gathering his stuff he said "See you later Killer."

Blaine could have melted at the nickname.

The former Warbler was left at the table staring at the empty chair in front of him. Telling himself not to look back at the new warbler as he walked away. Blaine touched his hand to his mouth mauling everything over. He wasn't sure how he felt about the boy that made him happy and uneasy, but one thing was for sure, he'd never felt so alone than he had as Sebastian walked away.


End file.
